<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Way Up by Forsake_Seer_XIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623340">Long Way Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsake_Seer_XIV/pseuds/Forsake_Seer_XIV'>Forsake_Seer_XIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsake_Seer_XIV/pseuds/Forsake_Seer_XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU One overlooked child, a couple fateful encounters in Diagon Alley and the course of wizarding history is altered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Way Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For as long as he could remember, Neville had been raised with stories of how great his father was. From his talents with plants and the greenhouses to his skill with a wand, Neville had always </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> how great his father had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandmother didn’t have very many stories of his mother; but she did have pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville’s favorite were their wedding pictures. Even during the War they looked...happy. So, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their faces had been light with smiles and laughter in those photos as they either interacted with each other or with the wedding guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his grandmother had looked happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t recall a time when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked happy or if he had ever heard her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Neville carefully put the photo album on his desk. He didn’t have much hope for friends or an academic progress when he started Hogwarts in September. His father’s wand barely responded to him and, considering how little magic he had been able to do since his Great Uncle Algie had dropped him from the window…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a mournful sigh, Neville looked over at his father’s wand. How could one object, albeit the most important object in a wizard’s life, hold so many expectations with it? His father was such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent </span>
  </em>
  <span>wizard and yet Neville was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with a wand he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> wizard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandmother had told him, just earlier today when he got his letter, how he could expect to be Sorted once he was on the Express on September first.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if the Hat says I don’t have enough magic to be properly Sorted? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That one question kept circling in his head and it always led to the next question; the one that always kept him from falling asleep quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would my parents be proud of me, the almost squib?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>